powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirai Sentai Timeranger
, translated into English as Future Squadron Timeranger, was a Japanese television series which aired in 2000. It's motif revolves around time. It was the 24th series in Toei's Super Sentai franchise. The footage from this series was used in the Power Rangers Time Force. Plot In the 30th century, time travel becomes illegal after a time paradox crisis. The Time Protection Department is established to watch for and stop time crimes. Four new enlistee cadets of the TPD are tricked by Don Dolnero and his gang into letting them time-travel to the 20th century to commit various crimes. To protect history, the four cadets pursue them. There they encounter a severe problem: the Timeranger program requires five members for the first operation. They thus force a present-day martial artist, Tatsuya Asami, to join them, allowing them to become the Timerangers. Afterwards Tatsuya rents a building for them to live in and they start a small odd jobs business called Tomorrow Research to financially support themselves. Over time, the four cadets begin to realize that their presence would inevitably change the future in the form of the City Guardians, a security force under the employment of the Asami Corporation to protect the city from the Londerz. The City Guardians gain a tenuous relationship with the Timerangers, especially when Tatsuya's old rival Naoto Takizawa becomes TimeFire and later the City Guardians' Captain. In the series finale, the Timerangers go back to their regular lives. A year later Tatsuya is jogging when he sees five people who resemble the other Timerangers (including Naoto), but realizes it isn't them. Characters Timerangers Arsenal Vehicles *Chrono-Ship Yglieg *Time Flyer/Flyer Magnum Mecha Allies *Captain Ryuya *Navigation Robo Tac *Time Robota (27-50) *Chairman Wataru Asami *Honami Moriyama *Mad Racer Baron (14) *Bomb-Maker D.D. Ladis (1, 32) *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *City Guardians The Londerz Family *Prisoner #35273: Don Dolnero (1-47) *Gien **Hell's Gate Prisoners *Lila (1-47) *Junk Droid Zenitts *Londerz Prisoners Giant Robots *Gien's Creation Nova (19) *G-Zord (43-44) *MechaCrisis (47) *NeoCrisis (48-50) Episodes/Case Files Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: NAT'S *"BEYOND ALL SPACE AND TIME" **Artist: **Timeranger vs. GoGoFive's ending theme. An English version of the series opening theme. * **Lyrics: Kiyomi Katō **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: T.R.Futures (Masaru Nagai(Tatsuya), Mika Katsumura (Yuuri), Yuuji Kido(Ayase), Koizumi Tomohide (Domon), Masahiro Kuranuki (Shion)) **Episode 44's ending theme *"ETERNAL WIND" **Lyrics: Takako Shingetsu **Composition & Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa **Artist: Naritaka Takayama **Episode 45's ending theme * **Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai **Composition, Arrangement, & Performance: Motoyoshi Iwasaki **Final episode's ending theme *"Don't Stop Your Story!" **Lyrics: Yukari Yamato **Composition & Arrangement: Taku Iwasaki **Artist: T.R.Futures **Special Compilation's ending theme ;Insert theme *"Chase! Chase! Chase!" **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Kōichirō Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted into episodes 03, 24 & 40 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Ishikawa Keiki **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted in episode 23 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Yukio Yamagata **Inserted into episodes 20 & 24 * **Lyrics & Composition: NAT'S **Arrangement: Tsuge Yoshihide **Artist: NAT'S **Inserted in episode 45 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Takao Naoki **Inserted in episode 29 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Yukio Yamagata **Inserted into episodes 30 & 42 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Nakagawa Kotaro **Artist: Katsumura Mika **Inserted in episode 49 Cast *Tatsuya Asami, Captain Ryuya: (Played as "永井 マサル") *Ayase: *Sion: *Domon: (Played as ) *Yuri: *Naoto Takizawa: *Wataru Asami: *Lila: *Don Dolnero: *Gien: Voice actors *Tak: *Time Robota: *Boribaru: Kazuki Yao (Movie: Timeranger vs. GoGoFive) Suit Actors *Time Red, V-Rex: *Time Pink: *Time Blue, Time Green, V-Rex Robo: *Time Green: *Time Yellow, Time Robo Alpha, Time Robo Beta, Shadow Alpha, Shadow Beta: *Time Fire: *Don Dolnero: *Londers Family, Junk Droid Zenitt: , , , , Stage Shows * Timeranger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome * Timeranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the only series where the opening theme song does not have a final line with the name of the team. (comparatively, many teams from Gaoranger on end with a different word but do mention the name of the team's name as part of the final line of the song.) Category:Sentai Season * Category:Over-Technology